


Clinging to the Past

by gallavichfool



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichfool/pseuds/gallavichfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian writes a letter to Mickey in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging to the Past

Ian sniffled as he struggled to pull it together. He missed Mickey, and hoped for the best by writing a sappy and loving letter to him in prison. The weather outside was fucking horrible, but it was worth it to Ian if it meant that Mickey would receive his letter. Once Ian opened the mailbox and placed the letter inside, all he could do was hope.

 

_2 weeks later._

  
A guard scoffed as he held a few letters in his hands.

“What’s that shit for?” Another guard asked.  
“This kid keeps sending stuff to Milkovich.” The guard replied.  
“Guess he didn't know what happened to him,” The other guard replied.  
“Guess not.” The guard replied, tossing the letters in the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> school starts in two days and i'm sad so here's this


End file.
